


Teddy's watch

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party's over, Ronnie's asleep, Teddy's off somewhere, and Leslie Holt has sticky fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's watch

The party’s over, Ronnie’s asleep, Teddy’s off somewhere and Leslie Holt has sticky fingers. He drifts around the flat, not stealing from client's wallets, that’d be rude, but there’s plenty of expensive things just lying around where anyone might make off with them. Cuff-links, jewellery, tie-pins, silk handkerchiefs, all thrown aside or hastily discarded. It’s almost a public service, picking them all up.

He finishes the clearing up of unconsidered trifles and deftly evades a grope from some half awake piece of rough with a “Not for you mate.” He starts on the mantelpiece next; fingers shifting around ornaments, not _taking_ , not yet, just considering. Evaluating, assessing and remembering where they all are and how much they all seem worth.

It’s only his second time at one of Kray’s infamous parties. The first time was an education. This time has been more of an appraisal. Kray seems keen on him and Boothby doesn’t mind sharing – or rather Boothby would quite clearly sell his own mother to get his fat grasping hands on young Teddy Smith. And Leslie’s arse might rank higher on the attractiveness scale than Boothby’s mother, but it clearly ranks lower in the list of items for sale. His fingers slide over a box and he stops, gently lifts it, and opens it up. There’s a watch inside; gold and expensive and he picks it up for a closer look. Gorgeous little piece, veeeery tempting. Fucking shiny things, Leslie Holt is part magpie, and his curious fingers catch over an engraving on the back. Intrigued, he turns it over to look, squinting in the semi-dark of the room.

_To Ron – much affection – Teddy_

Leslie’s eyebrows raise. That’s a turn-up for the books. Sure, Boothby’s given him gifts, but the flow of material goods has been strictly one-way. And it’s all off-casts, bits of stuff Boothby doesn’t want anymore, or has lying around the mansion gathering dust. It’s not chosen special. It’s not engraved.

Maybe he should get Boothby a watch?

_To Bobby – remember that glass table top? – Les_

He rubs a thumb over the engraving again and then jumps, hisses and almost drops it as he hears Teddy’s voice from the doorway.

“Wouldn’t take that if I were you.”

Teddy’s leaning against the door jamb, sneaky little bastard, wearing nothing but an open shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair is sticking up all mussed-like and his lips are red and bitten. Leslie can hear his heart thumping painfully loud. “Just looking."

“I wouldn’t look too hard at that one. He likes his watches.”

Slowly, delicately, Leslie lays it back in the box. Closes the lid. Replaces it with the careful precision of a man used to leaving no traces of where he’s been. Teddy pushes himself away from the door-frame and comes over. Between the two of them, they’re wearing enough to fully clothe one short Cockney pouf. As an individual Leslie is rather wishing he’d put his shirt back on. Teddy’s fingers tap the box, glancing towards Ron’s room. “He asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“He likes you.” Teddy says honestly, still looking at the door to Ron’s room jutting faintly ajar with darkness beyond and Leslie can’t help but follow his gaze.

“Men do, for some reason.”

Teddy’s eyes flicker back to him. “No. He _likes_ you.”

They both know what that means. Sex comes easily with powerful men and randy politicians. Affection is rare, friendship and trust almost non-existent.

“Bobby likes you.” Leslie smiles back, a little cheekily, and Teddy rolls his eyes.

“Bobby Boothby likes every tight arse in the East End. But Ron _likes_ you. You cross him now, you’ll lose more than just your cock.”

Leslie stares, “I’d lose my _cock_?”

“I don’t know why he likes you, but he likes you. I can live with you. That's worth more than just a watch.” Teddy gives him a slightly pitying look, “Or it should be.”

“He’d really – I’d lose my _cock_?” Leslie feels that Teddy isn’t really giving this aspect of the thing the attention it deserves.

Teddy’s grin is sugar and spice and murder. “Fingers off the shiny goods, Holt. ‘Specially Ron’s. ‘Specially watches.”

“I’ll bear it in mind.” Leslie murmurs. Braver men than him have balked at stealing from the Krays, and that’s a group of men that comprises most of the population of London. There are braver men than him cowering under their beds right now.

Teddy gives him a wink and heads towards Ron’s door, “Now piss off back to Bobby. He’ll be good for one more if you get there before he falls asleep. Might even get a trinket out of it.”

Leslie shoots a final glance back at the box, sitting quiet and unassuming on the mantle-piece. “Will Ron want me to get him a watch?”

Teddy pauses, looks back, shakes his head, “I wouldn’t.”

“He won’t like it?”

Teddy smiles like a shark, “I won’t like it.”

The door opens into the darkness then quietly snaps shut, leaving Leslie staring at the solid wood and wondering what the hell he’s managed to get himself into this time.


End file.
